


The Vampire and the Hunter

by maevelin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevelin/pseuds/maevelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Raughn (Rebekah and Vaughn) drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I Will be your Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was watching her from afar knowing that their destinies could never be intertwined. At least not in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Not edited drabble

And now all your love will be exorcised  
And we will find your sayings to be paradox

.

.

I’m gonna raise the stakes; I’m gonna smoke you out…

.

.

***

He has accepted his destiny a long time ago. He was trained and unrelenting. He was a hunter. One of the Brotherhood of the Five and all he knew, all he felt was that burning raging need to destroy and kill any and every vampire that would cross paths with him. He wasn’t afraid to die and he knew that sooner or later his life would end probably by a vampire. So until then he would kill and destroy every single abomination that could find.

His purpose was to find Silas and destroy him and not allow him to walk the earth again. He had failed. But then there was something else. In the island he had met Damon Salvatore and…her.

Rebekah. 

One of the Originals. The beautiful embodiment of death with the golden hair. 

A woman that if he would meet at a bar he wouldn’t mind buying her a drink. And showing her a good time. 

But she was not a woman…she was a vampire. 

She was one of those damned creatures. All of his instincts screamed to kill them so that is what he would do. His tattoo had vanished but not that electrifying desire to hunt and kill vampires. 

Silas wouldn’t show his face. Not any time soon. And he couldn’t go up against a shadow. But what he could do was go up against the vampires that he knew. He could go against…her.

And she has been careless. She was cocky and arrogant and that would be her ultimate weakness. By mentioning Silas and showing her the mask he had provoked fear in her. It was in order to make her run away from him. And it worked. She thought that leaving him in that cave all tied up would be the end of him. 

But he was a hunter. Supernaturally blessed with advanced strength. Plus he has his own tricks. So escaping from those ropes and that hole wasn’t that hard. And then he found the stake. While Rebekah was searching the island in the night he snuck into her tent in order to find anything that could use against them, against her. And he did. He found the stake that could kill the Originals and thus their bloodlines.

He couldn’t go against her so easily though. He had one chance and one alone. If he missed that then he would be the one to end up dead.

He would have to buy his time.

So he did. 

He became her shadow. He followed her from afar. Away from her sight and her earshot.

He was trained to deal with vampires so tracking one wasn’t that hard for him. It was in his nature after all. 

What wasn’t in his nature was what he was feeling right now.

His mind was screaming. Because while he followed her in the island and then back at Mystic Falls all he saw wasn’t a deadly vampire that was a threat but a lost girl.

A girl that would look sad every time that would be alone. That wouldn’t laugh or enjoy life. A girl that would tear up and that would try to hide her sorrow from the world.

All this time he never saw her attacking a human which he found strange.

But he did saw her laughing with a girl…what was her name? April. It was then that he made a mental note to use that girl as a leverage against Rebekah and it was then that he understood.

He could only use a mortal as bait against a lethal Original only if that Original cared enough for the human.

And Rebekah did. He could see it every time when her eyes would sparkle with the need to connect with anyone.

And then he lost his perspective. He had multiple chances to attack her and he didn’t. Days were passing by and he kept observing her. Risking his life in the process. But somehow he couldn’t resist the temptation.

He kept watching her and all he could see was how alone she was.

Her blonde hair was shining under the sun and the moon and she would always walk with confidence. But when she would be alone all the masks would fall and all he would see then would be a little girl. One that longed for humanity. To be one of them.

He would laugh at that notion then. Not because of her but because of him. He wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t human. Not really. His need to kill and stake every vampire was not humane. He was a monster too. A different kind, but still a monster. Because only monsters could fight monsters.

And this is what he needed to remind himself. That Rebekah was a monster. One that he needed to put down. And with her thousands vampires would also die and thousands upon thousands of people would be saved from that menace.

This was his duty, his destiny.

So why was he second guessing what he had to do?

Why was he eager to follow Rebekah into the light and into the dark? Why did he need to understand her pain and her passion?

Why was he trying to connect with his victim?

He didn’t believe in kindness anymore. But he could see it in Rebekah. And if there could be kindness inside a monster then there could be hope in the world couldn’t it?

He couldn’t understand why his mind was betraying him like this. Why was he getting fixated with her?

She was a challenge, that he knew from the island. And the way she had spoken about torturing him. Yes she was evil. She had to be. And yet she hadn’t laid a hand on him even when he was helpless and in her grasp. He had hurt her with his grunade and arrows and yet she hadn’t hurt him. But she had hurt others. That was what he needed to remember!

All of his being was yelling at him. He needed to kill her. Destroy her. Plunge that stake in her heart and watch her burn and turn to ash.

His grip around the stake became tighter until his knuckles turned white.

There was also another little voice. One long forgotten. He could barely hear that voice but it was there and it was constant. It was the one that was telling him that he would regret to see that girl fall into the flames. That if he would shove that stake in her heart he would be cursed to remember her dying gaze until the end of his days. Her lonely eyes would be no more.

That little voice was his need to show compassion. The need to not be a mindless slave to his instincts. 

It was the need that he felt every time he was watching her. 

He knew what it meant to feel alone, like no one cared. He knew what it felt to be invincible to others and to lead a life that you didn’t want.

And yet that was their existence and they both had to come to terms with their nature.

She was a vampire and he was a hunter. Eternal enemies. Meant to kill each other and fight until only one of them would be left standing.

A Hunter would never care for a vampire. He would never recognize their soul. 

And here in that small insignificant moment in time, a hunter would watch a vampire from afar and would feel her pain. There would be a piece of him that would need not to kill but to comfort. To sooth, to touch, to connect.

He knew it wasn’t enough. But for a moment he could smile with that thought. Maybe in another life Galen and Rebekah could be friends, confidants or even… lovers.

But in this lifetime their time was running out. He would ignore that ache in his heart and he would not fail. He would do anything in his power in order to kill her.

And if things would turn out the other way and she would be the one to kill him it wouldn’t be that bad…For who wouldn’t want to die in the hands of such a beautiful woman? He knew he wouldn’t oppose to such a fate.

If Rebekah Mikaelson, the sassy beauty with the sharp tongue and the lonely eyes would be the death of him…then so be it.

Because that would be a good way to go.

Rebekah Mikaelson could be the death of him. And no. He didn’t mind at all.

.

.

See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I’ll be dead before the day is done

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning and an the end are from the song : Seven Devils by Florence and the machine.


	2. An Uneasy Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes if you want to survive you have to work with the devil. But in such an uneasy truce the question that rises through the fog of unexplained desire is who is exactly the devil? You or your enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Not edited

***

 **** _To the other side of the universe_  
…where you’re safe from all that hunts you down…  
  


**_***_ **

****

Rebekah stumbled back and almost screamed but then she sighed with relief. It wasn’t a ghost!

But her relief was meant to be short lived when _he_ attacked her, this time holding a knife. How did he escape from the cave? She had left him tied up in there!

She flashed at him and his knife was soon on the dirt. But he didn’t stop or wasted any time. He threw her a grenade full of vervain. She barely missed it. Insufferable hunter! She knew she couldn’t kill him because she would have to deal with that dreading hunter’s curse and she knew what it meant for a vampire. When Nik was cursed she had stayed with him every single moment. There was no way in hell that she would kill Galen Vaughn because then she would have to deal with his stupid ghost who knows for how long!

And judging from that stupid smirk on his face she guessed that he knew it too.

That was ok though…she would just rip out his hands or legs then.

Her face changed and she charged at him. No tricks this time. She was an Original and she would be damned if she was going to let a hunter to take her down again!

He shot her with one more arrow but this time she didn’t even slow down, she just took it out from her leg and throw it right at him. He had to avoid it and before he knew it Rebekah had thrown him on the ground and was straddling him.

He smirked.

"I have to say that if you weren’t a vampire I wouldn’t mind our positions at all" he said raising his eyebrow. He actually seemed quite relaxed under her and his hands gently found their way in her waist.

Damn, that accent! It was distracting her. And so were his hands!

She felt her skin tingling under his touch and she blinked surprised. Before she knew it he had turned them over so now he was straddling her but he was also pointing a stake at her heart.

Her hand flashed and grabbed his wrist in the air. The stake touched her chest and he foolishly tried to apply more pressure. But his hand was in her hold.

She turned them over again and pinned him down once again. Her hair falling like a waterfall down on her face and this time it was her that smirked.

"I am an Original, you’ll have to do better than that", she said and threw his stake away.

"I will keep that in mind," he said with an ironic smile. She copied his smile with one of her own.

For a moment nobody moved and their eyes locked. It was then that she heard a noise coming from the forest and she unintentionally gripped his shoulders in an effort to find security. But that was a mistake. Because it gave him an opening. The next thing she felt was his hands on her neck. Snap!

…And then nothing.

 

…

 

She groaned and blinked. She tried to move but her she couldn’t. That woke her up completely. She was tied up on a tree with vervain ropes!

Oh! Hunter’s curse or not she was going to kill him!!!

He had started a fire and he was sitting on a log watching her. He was whittling a stake with his knife.

She tried to break free but the vervain was rendering her powerless.

"Don’t make a fuss lass, I made sure you won’t be able to get out of those ropes" he said looking her with his most innocent look "I do know how to tie better knots than you people"

Yeah! She was definitely going to kill him!

"I have to admit that this is the first time I have seen a vampire being scared of the dark, you are an Original you say?" he asked smiling.

"You better hope that this hopes will be strong enough to hold me!" she snapped at him furiously.

"Yeah I now, you will tear me apart, piece by piece, nerve by nerve," he said in a bored tone and threw his stake into the fire.

He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He was still holding his knife and that was unnerving her. When he came closer his knife caressed the column of her neck and then he looked at her. The only noise was the roaring flames of the fire a few feet away. His eyes gleamed and she held her breath.

"I am prepared to make you a deal," he said looking straight at her eyes.

"Why on earth would I make any deals with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Because right now we have a common enemy,” he said and she snorted with distain.

His expression turned deadly.

“Even if you don’t know it yet you want Silas dead as much as I do,” he told her. He was as serious as he was in that cave.

But he had also told her something else back in the cave…

 _"No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don’t know what he looks like? Who knows? Maybe I’m him"_ he had said.

"How do I know that you are not him? You said it, he could be anyone…" she challenged.

He smiled somewhat amused but there was nothing nice in that smile.

"I have already told you that we are walking on a fine line. Silas brings destruction and you might be an Original,” he paused and his gaze travelled all over her like he was questioning that fact “even if you don’t look like one,” his voice dripping with irony before he continued completely serious “but he is the strongest creature to have been brought into this world. If I was him you would be long dead by now," he said stepping closer to her as his knife was ready to cut and carve into her flesh.

She found herself unable to look away from his eyes.

"What is it that you want exactly?" she asked.

"A safe passage out of the island and then your help to get the cure,” he said as he removed the knife from her neck. But he didn’t move back. She was trapped between his body and the solid tree trunk unable to move.

The air hammed with energy around them.

"I already told you, this is your destiny not mine" she said with anger. She kept twisting her hands around the ropes but it was useless. And he wouldn’t move back.

The air was chilling or around them and the fire wasn’t enough to produce any kind of warmth but the lack of distance between them was creating another heat.

His eyes glinted in the dim light with anger and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife.

She then smiled and looked him with the most condescending look she could master. She tried to ignore any other feeling that her body was creating and then her look turned lethal.

And she was Rebekah Mikaelson so that meant that if looks could kill he would be lying breathless on the ground right about now.

"What? Katherine played you and left you stranded here didn’t see?” she said as she spat Katherine’s name with contempt. That bitch had taken the cure under her nose.

It was her turn to let her gaze travel all over him. She smiled then and visibly relaxed like she was just hanging around with a friend and she wasn’t currently tied on a tree with vervain holding her down.

She moved her upper body forward as much as the ropes allowed her. It wasn’t much but it was enough to make her head come really close to his.

He looked at her lips for a moment and then at her eyes. Their breaths mixing in the air.

“Here is the thing then, you want a deal? Fine by me” her eyes shone with mischief. She was going to set the rules. Not him.

“Silas could still be lurking around here and two are better than one. If you want a deal hunter this is it. I can offer you a plane ride at Mystic Falls, where you can try to convince anyone you want to fight with you against Silas, or … _you can die trying_ " she said sarcastically knowing that once he stepped foot in Mystic Falls sooner or later that would be his fate.

She leaned back at the tree and smiled sweetly.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?" he asked pointing his knife at her in a threatening matter. His tone was clearly implying that he didn’t trust her at all.

"Said the hunter that has me tied up on a tree," she accused him barely stopping herself from stomping her foot down and throwing a tantrum.

"Said the vampire that left me tied up in a cave," he fired back.

But Rebekah wasn’t having any of that anymore. Enough was enough!

She looked straight at him and said with a low voice.

"You think you are so different from me? You are a predator… **_exactly_ ** like me. You might not be a vampire but you are programmed to hunt your pray. So if _you_ can keep your vampire killer instincts at bay so can _I_ with _mine_.”

He stiffened at her words. He didn’t trust her that was for sure. And all of his hunter instincts were screaming against her.

"And I _always_ keep my word. Do _you_?” her voice was steady and unwavering.

He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment.

His hand moved and then the knife’s blade scrapped against her skin without breaking skin and followed a lock of her hair.

He roughly cut her binds freeing her. He took a step back but he didn’t let go of his knife. And she was willing to bet that he also carrying more weapons on him.

She smirked and then she smelled the blood that was coming out of his neck. He had probably scrapped it when they were fighting before, because it was a fresh wound that was filling the air with a tempting scent.

"I would take care of that if I was you," she said and his eyes turned deadly. It was evident that he was fighting with his aggression and his instincts. He really wanted to fight with her.

But she was tired, the burnings from the vervain ropes were slowly healing and she was left alone in that damn island. It was better to have even him by her side than being left all alone in that spooky place.

"Are you going to put that down or what?" she asked him pointing at his knife and not hiding her irritation.

He smirked and nodded. He twisted his knife between his fingers and put it back on his belt.

"I don’t see why not…. _for now_ ,” the warning in his voice made her smile.

Oh yes. They both knew that this was temporary. Sooner or later they would be against each other again and then she was going to cause him pain. A lot of pain! He had tied her up on a tree! He had used wooden bombs, grenades, arrows and knives against her.

It would be too bad to hurt that baby face but she wasn’t going to let this go. And from the way he was looking at her he knew it too. And he was prepared to cause her the same pain too.

"I…" whatever she was about to say was cut short. A noise came again from far away and she was left feeling uneasy. Something was lurking in the shadows and the sounds seemed unnatural to her ears. This island was seriously creepy!

He raised his eyebrows ironically and she became defensive again.

"It could be Silas!" she childishly stomped her foot.

"Or a … _ghost_ ,” he whispered in a low mocking voice.

She started walking away hitting him with her shoulder as she passed him by.

"A vampire that is afraid of ghosts, that’s a first," he said as he picked up his bag and followed her.

This uneasy truce was getting on her last nerves.

"I wouldn’t mind turning you in one" she mumbled as she kept walking mad into the woods with him right behind her.

One thing was certain though. She stopped worrying about ghosts because his stupid irritating laughter was making her really really angry!

.

.

P.s _ And his stupid accent and baby blue eyes were not helping either. Ugh!

 

***

**_And it feels too late so you’re moving on  
Can you find your way back home?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The lyrics are for the song Fire and Ice by Within Temptation.


End file.
